Want a one shot?
by space2468
Summary: Want a one shot? I'll put you or your OC in a one shot! ;D
1. Chapter 1

_**Anyone want a one-shot? I'll make it! All you have to do is fill this out! By the way, I don't normally do romantic stories so if you want that make sure to say it.**_

_**Type of story: **_

_**Gender: **_

_**Name:**_

_**Hair: **_

_**Eye color: **_

_**Accessories: **_

_**Day:**_

_**Vampire/Human?:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Bestfriend:**_

_**Least friend:**_

_**Worst subject:**_

_**Best subject:**_

_**What do you think about:**_

_**Yuki:**_

_**Zero:**_

_**Any other information:**_

_**xXXXXXXXXXXx**_

_**IF YOU ARE A VAMPIRE**_

_**What power do you have?:**_

_**What you think about:**_

_**Akastuki:**_

_**Hanabusa:**_

_**Kaname:**_

_**Rima:**_

_**Ruka:**_

_**Senri:**_

**_Takuma:_**

**_What are your thought on blood?:_**

**_What are your thoughts on the day class?:_**

**_xXXXXXXXXXXx_**

**_IF YOU ARE A HUMAN_**

**_Would you like to add Shukaji, a day class bully to your story?:_**

**_If so, is Shukaji a boy or girl?:_**

**_What are your thoughts on Shukaji?:_**

**_What are your thoughts on the night class?:_**

**_xXXXXXXXXXXx_**

**_Anything specific you want to happen in your story:_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Here are two examples.<span>_**

_**Type of story: General**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Name: Nukara**_

_**Hair: Long, black and wavy**_

_**Eye color: Dark green**_

_**Accessories: Glasses**_

_**Day: Nukara's Birthday**_

_**Vampire/Human?: Human**_

_**Likes: Blue, flowers, spicy food, martial arts**_

_**Dislikes: Lazy people, paper cuts, people who think they're always right**_

_**Bestfriend: Domashi (OC I just made up)**_

_**Least friend: Naruki (OC I just made up)**_

_**Worst subject: History**_

_**Best subject: Math**_

_**What do you think about:**_

_**Yuki: She is a little annoying but not much.**_

_**Zero: He seems like he has anger issues. I don't really like him all that much but I don't hate him.**_

_**Any other information: The disciplinary comity isn't really in my life. I dont break any rules and I don't go anywhere near the night class. Its not like I don't like them, I just don't know any of them. And I'm not one of those girls who scream and throw themselves at the night class. Naruki is confused on our relationship. She thinks we're friends but I actually can't stand her. She just can't take a hint.**_

_**xXXXXXXXXXXx**_

_**IF YOU ARE A VAMPIRE**_

_**What power do you have?:**_

_**What you think about:**_

_**Akastuki:**_

_**Hanabusa:**_

_**Kaname:**_

_**Rima:**_

_**Ruka:**_

_**Senri:**_

**_Takuma:_**

**_What are your thought on blood?:_**

**_What are your thoughts on the day class?:_**

**_xXXXXXXXXXXx_**

**_IF YOU ARE A HUMAN_**

**_Would you like to add Shukaji, a day class bully to your story?: Yes_**

**_If so, is Shukaji a boy or girl? Girl_**

**_What are your thoughts on Shukaji? I think Shukaji is pretty dumb. She's not good on any of her studies. She does bully me but I just ignore her. It doesn't make her stop though._**

**_What are your thoughts on the night class?: I don't really have any thoughts on them. I just get why they study at night. I don't bother myself with it though._**

**_xXXXXXXXXXXx_**

**_Anything specific you want to happen in your story: Domashi and Naruki through me a surprise party. _**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Type of story: Humor<strong>_

_**Gender:Male**_

_**Name:Sharukou**_

_**Hair: Beige-blond, at the neck and wavy**_

_**Eye color: Purple**_

_**Accessories: Headphones (although not always on)**_

_**Day: Normal**_

_**Vampire/Human?: Vampire**_

_**Likes: Blue, music, sports, jokes**_

_**Dislikes: Reading ,Day class girls, humans**_

_**Bestfriend: Non**_

_**Least friend: Hanabusa Aidou**_

_**Worst subject: None**_

_**Best subject: None (He's pretty good on all his subjects)**_

_**What do you think about:**_

_**Yuki: Hate her. She's annoying, dramatic, bossy and a human**_

_**Zero: Hate him too. He's so...forlorn. (Which means "pitifully sad and abandoned or lonely") I don't know why but it's not hard to tell.**_

_**Any other information: Chill, never takes anything seriously and isn't allergic to anything. Hanabusa and I tend to fight a lot.**_

_**xXXXXXXXXXXx**_

_**IF YOU ARE A VAMPIRE**_

_**What power do you have?: Telepathy**_

_**What you think about:**_

_**Akastuki: He's alright. I wouldn't call him my friend though.**_

_**Hanabusa: He's annoying, is flirty with the girls, which I don't care about, and whenever I try to snack on a day class student he always seems to have the same idea. **_

_**Kaname: I don't really like him but he is a pureblood, so I do have respect for him.**_

_**Rima: She's too emotionless. I find it a bit odd.**_

_**Ruka: She is too obsessed with Kaname and can be too dramatic. I don't like her at all. **_

_**Senri: He's okay. A bit too emotionless but fine all the same. Out of everyone I think I like him the best.**_

**_Takuma: He's a bit too cheerful. Other than that he's fine. _**

**_What are your thought on blood?: I'm a vampire, what do you expect? Its the best thing ever. I try to get it whenever I can._**

**_What are your thoughts on the day class?: They can all die for all I care._**

**_xXXXXXXXXXXx_**

**_IF YOU ARE A HUMAN_**

**_Would you like to add Shukaji, a day class bully to your story?:_**

**_If so, is Shukaji a boy or girl?_**

**_What are your thoughts on Shukaji?_**

**_What are your thoughts on the night class?:_**

**_xXXXXXXXXXXx_**

**_Anything specific you want to happen in your story: No_**


	2. Chapter 2

Komakipureblood

Kanna's the name and case solving's the game. Kanna is Isaya Shoto's daughter. She has beautiful black curly hair that goes down to her waist. It goes well with her brown skin tone.

Kanna has known Kaname since childhood and they have become best friends. Kanna felt sorry for Kaname. He's caught up in a love triangle because Yuki twists his and Zero's feeling just because she depends on them and can't step on her own two feet. Kanna personaly didn't like Yuki. Both Kaname and Zero suffered because of her. Kanna has a secret crush on Zero. Kaname is the only person who knows.

Kanna will sometimes solve cases for both the Senate and Hunter Association, although she is a vampire she has gained the trust of the Hunter Association.

Now let the true story begin.

* * *

><p>It was time for the cross over. Kanna hated this time of day. She didn't mind the day class girls, it was the loud noise she didn't like. Kanna took a glance at Zero. He looked a bit depressed, but then, that was normal. Although she didn't pay much attention to it, Kanna heard Hanabusa flirting with the day class girls. Because he wasn't looking where he was going, Hanabusa bumped into Kanna. "Watch where you're going." Kanna said calmly. "You watch where YOU'RE going!" Hanabusa yelled angrily. "You bumped into me." Kanna replied. Hanabusa ignored her and quickly walked to the dorm. 'Man he's annoying.' Kanna thought. Kanna got along well with most of the night class. Aidou Hanabusa was one person she couldn't stand. He is way to obsessed with Kaname.<p>

Once all the night class students were at the dorm, Kanna got ready for bed. Once she was completely ready, Kanna remembered something she wanted to ask the headmaster. She walked over to the headmaster's office in her pajamas. Once she was at the door, Kanna heard noises. She heard the headmaster's and Zero's voice. "I can't say I feel sorry." She heard Zero say. Kanna entered the room without knocking. Zero and Headmaster Cross looked at her. "Kanna, would you like to help out on a case for the Senate and Hunter Association?" Cross asked. "Sure." Kanna replied. "Great. Here's the file." Cross said. Cross handed Kanna a folder. Kanna quickly read it. "A level C? Who would do that?" Kanna asked. "We believe it to be Grunter Shizukada." Cross said. "Who?" Asked Kanna. "A hunter in the Hunter Association." Replied Cross. "Okay. I understand the mission." Kanna said. "Good. But, uh, Kanna?" Cross asked. "Yes?" Kanna asked. "Was there something you origanaly wanted to talk to me about?" Cross asked. "Oh! Right, uh... I can't remember." Kanna said. "Well I'm sure you'll remember it later." Cross said. "Right." Kanna said. Kanna left and went to bed. Once night came and the cross over was over Kanna and Zero left the school to start their mission. "So let me make sure I got this right. Grunter Shizukada is accused of killing a level C vampire but we don't know why he did it." Kanna said. "Ya, that's right." Zero said. "Can we talk to him?" Kanna asked. "No, no one knows where he his." Zero said. "He went into hiding?" Kanna asked. "That's what it looks like." Zero said.

So instead of talking to Grunter Shizukada, Kanna and Zero went to talk to Karina Shizukada, Grunter's wife. Kanna and Zero were almost at Karina's house. "Karin isn't part of the Hunter Association." Zero stated. "Wait so, a hunter married a non-hunter? Is that even allowed?" Kanna asked. "Normally no but this was a spiecail case." Zero said. One they reached he house Kanna knocked on the door and a woman answered. "Hello, are you Karina Shizukada?" Kanna asked. The woman almost immeadeatly started crying. One she was done crying she answered. "Y-yes. Please come in." Karina said. Kanna and Zero stepped into the house. "Please sit down." Karina said, she gestured to a table with four seats. Kanna and Zero sat down. Karina went into the kitchen to make some tea. "She has two children." Zero said quietly to Kanna. Kanna was a bit surprised. "Why do you say that?" Kanna asked. "Look over there, there are pictures of two children." Zero said. Kanna saw the pictures. Karina came back with the tea. She poured each of them a cup. She sat down. "You two are part of the Hunter Association?" Karina asked. "Zero is, I'm just representing them." Kanna said. There was a moment of silence as they all drank some of their tea. "Your children are beautiful." Kanna said. Karina looked down at her tea. "Thank you. ...They ran away the same night Grunter killed the level C." Karin said.

"So he did kill the level C. Do you know why?" Kanna asked. "Because it was a vampire." Karin said. "Someone being a vampire is no reason to kill them and a hunter knows that." Kanna said. "Do you know where your husband is now?" Zero asked. "No." Karin said. After 20 minutes of questioning Kanna and Zero left the house. "Well that didn't give us much." Kanna said. Kanna and Zero were walking through town. Kanna and Zero happened to see Kaito there. Kanna and Zero walked over to Kaito. "Hi Kaito. Are you working on the Grunter Shizukada case?" Kanna asked. "Hey and ya. I haven't been able to find out much though." Kaito said. "Ya, all we found was that Grunter is confirmed to be the killer and he has two kids that ran away the day of the murder." Kanna said. "Why'd they run away?" Kaito asked. I'm not sure." Kanna said. "Maybe to find Grunter." Zero said. "It's possable. Well, I have to go." Kaito said. "Alright, bye." Kanna said. Kaito waved and left. "Why don't we do some shopping?" Kanna asked Zero. Luckily for her, most of the stores and restraunts were open 24/7. "What, why?" Zero asked. "Well since were here." Kanna said. Zero sighed. "Fine." Zero said. Kanna and Zero walked into a clothing store. Each time Kanna tried on some clothes, she would ask Zero how she looked, and each time he said 'It looks fine.' so Kanna bought all of them. Kanna and Zero stepped out of the clothing store. "Zero, do you want anything?" Kanna asked. "Well, I am getting kind of hungry." Zero said. "Alright, let's go eat." Kanna said. Kanna and Zero went inside a restraunt. They sat at a table and orderd their food. 'Zero hasn't spoken much since we left the academy.' Kanna thought. "Hey Zero?" Kanna said with a questioning tone. "Ya? What is it?" Zero asked. "Are you alright?" Kanna asked. Zero was a bit surprised. "Ya. Why do you ask?" Zero asked. "You haven't spoken much since we left the acadmy." Kanna said. Zero thought she was acting a little weird. He didn't normaly talk much. After their meal, Kanna and Zero headed back to the academy since it wasn't like they had a lead or anything. "Was I acting strange earlier?" Zero asked Kanna. "Why do you ask?" Kanna asked. "You asked if I was okay." Zero said. "That was just because did hadn't spoken much." Kanna said. "I don't normaly talk much." Zero said. "Ya, I guess." Kanna said. Kanna as normaly worried for Zero. Zero could hide his emotions pretty well, so she never knew if Yuki had made him depressed again, but she didn't want him to know that. Kaname was the only one who knew of her secret love for Zero and she wanted to keep it that way. Once at the academy, Kanna and Zero walked into the headmaster's office. They saw Kaito and two small children. "Kaito? What are you doing here?" Kanna asked. "Kaito here found some witnesses to the level C murder." Cross said smiling. "Really?" Zero asked. Kaito looked at the two children. "I found them in an abandoned building. They ran over there after their mother killed the level C." Kaito said. Kanna and Zero were shocked. "Karina killed the level C, not Grunter?" Kanna asked. "Yes." Kaito said. "So, do they know where Grunter is?" Zero asked. "Dead. Apparently Grunter was about to kill a level E when the level C tried to defend the level E. Grunter stopped himself from shooting the level C but Karina grabbed one of Grunter's guns from inside the house and shot the level C. I guess she's against vampires no matter what level." Kaito said. "But why is Grunter dead?" Kanna asked. "Once Karin killed the level C Grunter got mad at her and the level E took took that moment to attack him. Karin immediately killed the level E but it was already to late. Grunter was already dead." Kaito explained. "Karin will be arrested." Cross said. "What about the children?" Kanna asked. "They will go to an orphanage." Cross said. "So the case is over?" Kanna asked. "Yes." Cross said. Zero left the room kinda quickly. "I wonder what's wrong with him." Cross said. 'So there is something wrong with him.' Kanna thought. After that everyone's lives went back to normal. Until the next case that is.

THE END

P.S. If you were wondering what was wrong with Zero, it was just his bloodlust.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long. I hope it's okay.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Akane Ryuu. A bad-ass chick who could beat the crap out of anyone who spoke bad about enyone who didn't deserve it. Akane has straight hair that is black with a red streak and goes to her mid-back. With her dark red eyes you wouldn't guess it but Akane is human, but not a normal human. She has a necklace with a red dragon on it. The necklace allows her to see visions of peoples past, present, and future when in contact with the person. She can only see visions of herself when asleep, through her dreams.

Akane is much like Zero in the sence that she is a vampire hunter, she has no parents, and she lives with Headmaster Cross eventhough he has not adopted her. Akane is part of the Disciplinary Committee and has a whip for a weapon. Both Akane and Yuki know Zero is a vampire. Now, the story.

* * *

><p>Akane was outside. It was dark and the Disciplinary Committee was out on patrol. Akane was sitting by a lake. She dipped her finger in the water. Useing her finger she played with the water. She was bored. *splash* Yuki came running and she didn't notice Akane. Yuki bumped into Akane which resulted in both Yuki and Akane falling into the water. "Yuki! What was that for!" Akane yelled to Yuki. "Sorry,sorry, I didn't notice you there." Yuki said. She seemed frighted. Akane and Yuki got out of the water. "Why were you running anyway? If there's a student outside then if anything you should go towards them not away from them." Akane said. "It's not that, it's Zero. He's angry at me!" Yuki whined. Akane looked confused. "Yuki!" Zero yelled. He came from behind some bushes. "Why would you do that?!" Zero asked while yelling. Yuki hid behing Akane. "I told you, it was an accident." Yuki said. "How do hit somebody by accident like that?!" Zero asked. "I didn know it was you." Yuki said. She was still behind Akane. "You shouldn't hit anyone just because you hear them comming!" Zero yelled. "I said I'm sorry." Yuki whined. "What happened?" Akane asked.<p>

*flashback*

Yuki was on patrol. It had been a pretty quiet night so far. 'I shouldn't let my guard down.' Yuki thought to herself. Yuki stepped forward and tripped. She scratched her hand. She was bleeding but just barely. She stood up and looked behind her. There was nothing that could of tripped her. 'Did I trip on my own foot?' Yuki thought. Yuki heard someone coming from behing her. Yuki quickly slashed her artemis at who ever was coming. 'Oh no.' Yuki thought. She jst hit Zero in the face with the artemis. And he was angry. She immediately ran. "I'm sorry!" Yuki yelled while running.

*end of flashback*

"Yuki hit me with the artemis." Zero said angrily. "Why?" Akane asked Yuki. Akane moved away from Yuki. "I tripped on my foot and scratched my hand. I thought Zero was a night class student." Yuki said, still in a little bit of a whining way. "That's still no reason to hit them. What if it was Ichijou or Kuran?" Akane said in a not really asking kind of way. "Ya. I guess you have a point." Yuki said. "I guess Aidou was the only one I thought would come." Yuki said. "Don't assume anything." Akane said. "And Zero, you should of said something so she knew it was you." Akane said. "I smelled Yuki's blood so I thought she was in trouble. If I had said something it would of blown my cover." Zero said, still a little annoyed. Akane sighed. "Well its all over now so you guys can continue on your patrol." Akane said. "Ya." Zero said. Zero walked behind some bushes and disappeared. "You too Yuki." Akane said. Yuki left as well. The rest of the night was calm, well other than Hanabusa and Akatsuki trying to leave the school building so Akane had to whip them back inside.

The next morning Akane felt relaxed which wasn't too narmal for her. She felt great. Akane got dressed as usual, ate breakfast etc. but when she went to get a bracelet Sayori got for her a week earlier, it was gone.'Where'd it go?' Akane thought as she was walking to the school gates for the switch over. So far there were only a few people there. One of witch was Shukaji Kouda. A brat who thinks she's better than everbody else because she can bully those thinks are lower than her (Which is everyone except the dorm leader and vice president, the headmaster and the night class.). Akane walked right past her, but just barely. Once Akane past Shukaji but was still in Shukaji's reach Shukaji punched Akane. This made Akane lose her balance a little but she quickly gained it back. Akane just rolled her eyes. Akane never let Shukaji get to her. Akane saw Yuki and walked over to her. "Yuki, have you seen a silver bracelet with a red stone on it?" Akane asked. "Um, no." Yuki said. Akane looked around the area. 'Zero isn't hear yet. Maybe he saw my bracelet.' Akane thought. Once Zero came Akane walked over to him. "Have you seen my bracelet?" Akane asked Zero. "What's it look like?" Zero asked. "It's silver with a red stone." Akane said. "No." Zero said. Akane was getting kind of annoyed. She hated losing things. During the switch over she over heard Akatsuki and Hanabusa talking. "My sister loves that kind of junk." Hanabusa said to Akatsuki."You should probably give it back." Akatsuki said. "Relax, the break will arrive soon and we'll all go home. When that happens she'll never find out what happened to it." Hanabusa said. 'Could he have taken my bracelet? No, he doesn't wear jewelry.' Akane thought. Through out the day Akane looked for her bracelet and she never found it. As it became darker all the girls were going to the gates so they could watch the night class. Akane was already at the gates. As the night class walked over to the school from their dorm, Akane watched Hanabusa. 'Maybe he does have my bracelet. I can't find it anywhere esle. After all he is a vampire. No vampire could be trusted.' Akane thought. Akane never concidered Zero a true vampire because he was also a hunter. Once the switch over was over Akane found Zero. "Zero?" Akane said in a questioning tone. "What is it?" Zero asked. "Would you say Aidou is a thief?" Akane asked. "Well, putting the fact that he's a vampire aside (in his mind every vampire could be a thief), I've never seen him steal anything, but I wouldn't say it's impossible." Zero said. "Zero, could you come with me to the moon dorm tomorrow?" Akane asked. "Why?" Zero asked. "Because going in there alone is practically suicide." Akane said as though it was obvious. "I ment why do you want to go in there?" Zero asked. "Because I still haven't found my bracelet and I think Aidou took it." Akane said. "Why do you think he took it?" Zero asked. "I over heard him talking to Akatsuki about something he took and he's talking it home when the break arrives." Akane said. Zero agreed to go with her to the moon dorm at lunch time. The only reason why they chose lunch time was because the vampires would be most annoyed with them because by that time the vampires would be in their deepest sleep.

The next day at lunch time Akane and Zero started going to the moon dorm. Once they got there Akane knocked on the moon dorm door. No one answered. Akane knocked again. Takuma answered. He was in his pajamas. He looked really tired. "May we see Hanabusa?" Akane asked. "Right this way." Takuma said. He led them to a door. He knocked on the door twice. "Hanabusa, you have guests." Takuma said. "Please wait here." Takuma said. Takuma left. Hanabusa answered the door. He was also in his pajamas. "What do you want?" Hanabusa asked kinda rudely. He wasn't all too happy that they disrupted his sleep. "Did you take a my bracelet?" Akane asked. "Are you calling me a thief?" Hanabusa asked. "Yes." Akane said. "... I don't have your bracelet." Hanabusa said. "I don't believe you." Akane said. "I don't care, and if you don't mind I'm going back to bed." Hanabusa said. "I do mind." Akane said. Hanabusa was getting really annoyed with her. "You know, this is a dangerous place, even for a member of the Disciplinary Committee." Hanabusa said. "Is that a threat?" Akane asked. "What do you think?" Hanabusa asked. Hanabusa felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Akatsuki. "Hanabusa, I think that's enough." Akatsuki said. "She started it." Hanabusa said, a bit in an angry tone. "Akatsuki, do you know if Hanabusa took my bracelet?" Akane asked. Akatsuki looked at Hanabusa and visa versa. Akatsuki sighed. He walked back into the room and when he came back he was holding Akane's bracelet. "Here." Akatsuki said, handing the bracelet over to Akane. "Humph!" Hanabusa said and he went back inside the room. Akane took her bracelet. Akane and Zero left the moon dorms and Hanabusa and Akatsuki went back to bed. "Do you know why Hanabusa took your bracelet?" Zero asked. "I think I heard him say it was for his sister." Akane said. "Okay." Zero replied.

THE END


	4. Chapter 4

Mizuki Yukimura is a vampire that wouldn't drink blood (or tablets) if it wasn't necessary. Mizuki is a music loving, insect hating girl that isn't that bad in any of her studies.

Mizuki has layered orange-brown shoulder length hair with side bangs. She has emerald eyes that shine in the moon light. Mizuki (as unbelievable as it sounds) is best friends with Kaname, well, she's also best friends with Takuma and Rima but that's not the point. Mizuki always wears two friendship bracelets. She is able to control multiple elements.

Beginning of story.

* * *

><p>It time for the cross over and Mizuki watched as Hanabusa was flirting with the day class girls. 'Why does he do that? What is he supposed to gain through exciting the girls?' Mizuki thought. She never liked how Hanabusa always flirted with the day class girls. 'And Akatsuki never stops him.' Mizuki thought. Akatsuki was right next to Hanabusa. 'It's like he stays with Hanabusa to make sure he doesn't do anything but never stops him when he does.' Mizuki thought. She never liked Akatsuki. Out of everyone in the night class he would be her least favorite. She didn't HATE him, she just really didn't like him. The person that was her favorite (she loved him) was Takuma. He was always so happy and she liked that about him. "Knock it off!" Mizuki heard Zero yell to some day class girls. Once the night class settled in the class room something surprising happened. The headmaster walked in. "Hello students!" Cross said cheerfully. The teacher started handing out papers. "If you wouldn't mind I would like you to fill out these questions." Cross said. Once Mizuki got her paper she looked at it. "What is this for?" Senri asked. "Well." Cross said, laughing while scratching the back of his head. "It seems that some of you have gone against some of the rules...again." Cross said. Everyone looked at Hanabusa. "What's everyone looking at me for!" Hanabusa yelled. "No, it's not just Hanabusa." Cross said before he was interupted. "Hey!" Hanabusa yelled. Cross did imply that he was one of the culprits. "We found this bracelet near one of the victoms." Cross said. "Wow many were killed?" Akatsuki said. "Two." Cross said. The bracelet was Mizuki's. Shiki, Takuma, Rima and Kaname looked at Mizuki. They all knew knew that Mizuki always wore her bracelets. Mizuki looked at her wrists and saw that one of her bracelets was gone. She hadn't noticed before. 'How long had it been missing?' Mizuki thought. She knew she wasn't the culprit and hopfully her friends would believe her too. "Wait, so they were murdered?" Once class was over and everyone turned in their answered questions, people started leaving class. Rima walked over to Mizuki. "You didn't actually do right?" Rima asked plainly. "Of course not." Mizuki said. Senri walked over. "But they found your bracelet." Senri said. "It could of fallen of me." Mizuki said, trying to defend herself. "On top of a person you just didn't notice?" Senri asked. Mizuki moaned. Senri and Rima left. Kaname walked over to Mizuki. "You believe me right Kaname?" Mizuki asked. "Of course I believe you. You couldn't hurt a fly even if you tried." Kaname said. 'Wait. Was that an insult? But he said it so nicely. Hmmmm...well at least he believed me.' Mizuki thought. Mizuki left the class room. 'I can't believe Rima and Senri don't believe me.' Mizuki thought.<p>

It was break and most of the students were outside. "It wasn't me!" Mizuki heard Hanabusa yell. He was talking to Takuma. 'I wonder if Takuma thinks I'm a culprit." Mizuki thought. "Are you sure?" Takuma asked Hanabusa. "Of course I'm sure! Why does everyone think it's me?!" Hanabusa yelled. "Well you do have a habit of not being able to control yourself." Takuma said, while laughing slightly. "No I don't! I can control myself just fine!" Hanabusa yelled. Senri and Akatsuki walked over to them. "What about that time you bit that day class student when she sent you a letter to meet her outside during class?" Senri asked. "Or that time you bit Yuki." Akatsuki added. "Those were different!" Hanabusa yelled. "How so?" Senri asked. "They just are!" Hanabusa yelled. "Now that I think about it... Hanabusa do you take the blood tablets?" Takuma asked. "Of course I do!" Hanabusa. "I'm surprised Kaname hasn't given you a harsher punishment." Akatsuki joked, although the way he said it you wouldn't of guessed. He said plainly and with no emotion. Hanabusa screamed and went inside. He couldn't take it anymore, but hey, truth hurts.

Mizuki went over to the headmasters office. She kocked on the door. "Come in." Cross said. Mizuki walked in and sat down on a chair. "Headmaster, I just wanted to let you know that the bracelet you found was mine." Mizuki said. Cross looked a bit shocked. "I thought you hate drinking blood." Cross said. "I do!" Mizuki said quickly. "So you didn't do it?" Cross asked. "No." Mizuki said. "Do you know who did?" Cross asked. "No." Mizuki said. "Okay. Well, thanks for letting me know about the dracelet." Cross said. Miami got up and bowed. Mizuki left. 'I still can't believe someone did this.' Mizuki thought. Mizuki was still fairly new to Cross Academy. She hated who ever did this and would hate them forever no matter who they were. Drinking someone's blood the a horrible crime in her eyes... well, unless that person was Takuma, plus murder alone is horrible. Truthfully she loved Takuma. She couldn't imagine Takuma being the culprit and if he was he must have a good reason. The next day (or night) everyone was interviewed by Takuma. "Wow, I didn't think it was this big a deal. Don't they think it's a bit weird to interview people." Rima said to Senri as Akatsuki was being interviewed.

Here is one conversation that each person had while being interviewed.

Akatsuki/

Takuma: Where were you at the time of the murder?

Akatsuki: What time was the murder?

Takuma: Where not sure.

Akatsuki: Then how would I know?

Takuma: If you were the murder then would know and answer the question.

Akatsuki: Well I'm not the murderer so I don't know where I was at the time of the murder.

Takuma: I see.

Takuma wrote something down.

Senri/

Senri: Takuma, why are you doing this?

Takuma: It's an interview, I'm doing this so I can ask questions.

Senri sighed.

Senri's thought: 'Sometimes his cheerfulness just makes him look stupid.'

Senri: But don't you think it's a little extreme?

Takuma: Not at all.

Senri sighed again.

Mizuki/

Takuma: Mizuki, do you know how the victom got your bracelet?

Mizuki: What? The victom was wearing my bracelet?

Takuma: Yes.

Mizuki: I don't know how.

Takuma: I understand.

Rima/

Rima: You know you can just ask us questions without an interview right?

Takuma: An interview is more organized.

Rima: I guess so.

Hanabusa/

Takuma: Hanabusa, you are known to victimize the day class girls.

Hanabusa immediately didn't like this interview.

Hanabusa: I don't do that often you know.

Takuma: Yes but you do do it.

Hanabusa: I do admit that I sometimes go out of line.

Takuma: I'm glad you realize that.

Ruka/

Takuma: Do you normally crave blood?

Ruka: No. I take my blood tablets regularly.

Takuma wrote something down.

Takuma: Thank you. What do you think about the Hanukara Sudou?

Ruka: Who?

Takuma The murdered day class student.

Ruka: I don't know the person.

Takuma wrote something down.

Takuma: I understand.

Zero/ (Cross did this one becuase, well, most of the night class don't know that Zero is a vampire.)

Cross: Did you know that you were a suspect?

Zero: I suspected it.

Cross: Good. Now, before we begin I would like to tell you something.

Zero: What is it?

Cross: You and Yuki need to be more aware during your Disciplinary duties because who ever the culprit is obviously got past you.

Zero got a bit angry.

Zero: They must have of been on Yuki's side. I never would of missed them.

Cross: Right.

Takuma/ (Cross did this one too. Just imagine, two cheeful people talking about murder...)

Cross: Hello Takuma. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?

Takuma: Hello Headmaster Cross. Not at all.

Cross: Have you ever bitten someone since the blood tablets were made?

Takuma: No.

The interview lasted the entire class period. Once it was over everyone continued their day as normal. Once the day was over everyone went to bed.

It was the middle of the day and the day class students were on lunch break. Atasudou Tuki had managed to sneek into the moon dorms. She was at the moon dorm door. 'Wow, this place is big. I know my Idol can help me.' Atasudou thought. Atasudou entered through the door without knocking. She was amazed at how nice the place looked. She looked around. She had no idea where Hanabusa slept so she decided to stay there for a little bit in hopes that he or someone else would come down and show where Hanabusa slept even if it ment missing class. Atasudou sat on the couch. After a while Atasudou ended up falling asleep. Hanabusa was in his room sleeping. He woke up thirsty. He decided to go down stairs to get a drink. Once he exited the room he saw Atasudou sleeping on the couch. 'Why is a human girl sleeping on the couch?' Hanabusa thought. He walked over to her. Hanabusa had an idea but went against it. He was going to bite her but since Takuma, Senri and Akatsuki made those comments on his selfcontrol he went against it to prove them wrong. He lightly shook her. "Hey, wake up." Hanabusa said. Atasudou woke up, quickly stood up and bowed. "Idol-senpai!" Atasudou said kind of loudly. "Shhh! Everyone's sleeping!" Hanabusa said. "I'm sorry." Atasudou said. "What's a day class student doing here?" Hanabusa asked. "I need your help." Atasudou said. "Why should I help you?" Hanabusa asked. "I know it's hard to believe but my friends and I were attacked by a vampire." Atasudou said. Hanabusa was a bit shocked. "Vampires don't exist. You're crazy." Hanabusa said. "You have to believe me!" Atasudou said. "Alright, if a vampire really did attack you then explain to me what happened."Hanabusa said. "Well, last weekend me and my two friends went to town. I saw Shizukada, my old friend and introduced everyone. We brought her back to the academy. We... wanted to show her the night class students so we snuck over here. When we got there Shizukada started acting weird. Not too long after Shizukada showed fangs and bit my friends. I was able to escape but my friends weren't. I thought you could help me capture Shizukada." Atasudou said. 'So she killed those girls.' Hanabusa thought. "You didn't tell the headmaster this?" Hanabusa asked. "He would think I'm crazy, but I know you'll believe me." Atasudou said. "Of course I don't believe you." Hanabusa said. This broke Atasudou's heart. "You don't?" Atasudou asked. "Of couse not, but if I did belive you then I would ask you this, why do you think we, two humans, could kill a vampire? They are much more powerful creatures." Hanabusa asked. Before Atasudou could answer, Takuma walked in. "Hanabusa, what are you doing down here with a day class student?" Takuma asked. "Nothing. I was just going to get a drink." Hanabusa said. "Oh really?" Takuma asked, walking down the stairs. "Not like that!" Hanabusa yelled. "I was going to get a drink when I found this day class girl sleeping on the couch." Hanabusa said. Takuma looked at the girl. "Why were you sleeping on the couch?" Takuma asked. "I was just-" Atasudou said before she was cut off. "She was just telling me that a vampire that used to be a friend of hers attacked two of her friends." Hanabusa said. "I see. You do know that vampires don't exist right?" Takuma asked. Atasudou looked embarassed. She was totaly sure that Takuma thought she was stupid. "Of course I know." Atasudou said with her head low. "Well if you don't mind, I must ask you to leave." Takuma said. Atasudou bowed and left. Once the door was closed, Takuma sighed. "So, who was the vampire she was talking about?" Takuma asked. "A level E." Hanabusa said. "How did a level E get in here?" Takuma asked. "Apparently the level E was an old of hers and brought her into the academy two days ago. The level E attacked her and her friends while sneeking over here. She escaped but her friends didn't." Hanabusa said. "I see. So I guess it wasn't you." Takuma said. "Of course it wasn't me!" Hanabusa said quietly, making sure not to wake anyone. Takuma just luaghed a little. That night Takuma told Kaname and Cross the whole thing and Kaname then announced it to the night class.

Once class was over Mizuki overheard Kaname thanking Takuma for finding out what happened. 'So Takuma was the one who found out.' Mizuki thought. In her eyes that only made Takuma even more amazing. Mizuki was glad that they found out who the culprit was. Kaname said that they would find the level E. Rima and Senri walked over to Mizuki. "So I guess you didn't do it." Senri said. "I never doubted you." Rima said. Mizuki made a sarcastic _oh really?_ look on her face. Mizuki remembered something. She quickly found Takuma. "Hey Takuma, did you figure out how one of the girls got my bracelet?" Mizuki asked. "No, I don't, but I can find out." Takuma said. "Yes please." Mizuki said. Takuma walked over to Hanabusa. "Hanabusa, do you know why one of the girls friends had one of Mizuki's bracelets on?" Takuma asked. "Um, no." Hanabusa said. "Could you find out for me?" Takuma asked. "Ya, sure." Hanabusa said. Once the night as over, it was time for cross over. Hanabusa took this time to his advantage. When the Disciplinary Committee wasn't looking Hanabusa found the girl from last night and to his luck she was in the front row. "Hello there. Remember me?" Hanabusa asked. "Idol! Do you believe me?" Atasudou asked. "Don't worry about that. I'll find the creature and distroy it for you." Hanabusa said. "Thank you Idol!" Atasudou said. "Just out of curiosity, did one of your friends a bracelet on that didn't belong to them?" Hanabusa asked. "Well, a few days ago Durada, one of my friends that was attacked, saw Mizuki drop her bracelet during cross over and took it. I told her not to but she wouldn't listen." Atasudou said. "Thank you for telling me." Hanabusa said. The girls around him screamed quite loud. Hanabusa was about to leave but Atasudou stoped him. "Idol wait!" She yelled. "What?" Hanabusa asked."I love you Idol!" Atasudou yelled. "Of course you do. That's why you're here." Hanabusa said. 'I was hoping for more of a 'I love you too' but I guess it was just me.' Atasudou thought. Hanabusa walked towards Takuma. "Apparently one of the girls friends is a thief. She saw Mizuki drop her bracelet during cross over and took it." Hanabusa said. "I see." Takuma said cheerfully. Takuma told Mizuki what had happened to her bracelet.

All was once again back to normal at Cross Academy. THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long. I was pretty busy. I still am busy but I can still wright. Just not as much.<strong>


End file.
